Kiss Me
by Yunna Lavenderrena
Summary: 'semoga saja masih ada disana', batin Hinata/ "Apa ini yang sedang kau cari ?"./ "Aku akan mengembalikannya dengan satu syarat"./Sasuhina always/ AU / Oneshoot pertamaku.


**Warning :** AU, [miss]TYPO, dsb.

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Rate :** T

 **Pairing :** Sasuke x Hinata

 **Genre :** Romance

Kiss Me

Menjadi bendahara osis memang banyak menguras tenaga dan fikiran. menerima dan menyimpan uang yang sudah terkumpul memang mudah, tapi yang membuat hal itu menjadi sulit adalah saat setiap uang yang diterima oleh bendahara harus direkap secara terperinci. menghitung berapa banyak uang yang masuk ke kas dan pengeluarannya. semuanya harus dilakukan secara terperinci dan tidak boleh ada yang terlewat, bahkan se-sen sekalipun. butuh waktu berhari-hari untuk dapat menyelesaikannya.

Hyuuga Hinata yang tahun ini ditunjuk sebagai bendahara untuk OSIS disekolahnya benar-benar merutuki kecerobohan yang dilakukannya. karena terburu-buru dan tidak ingin terlambat menghadiri rapat OSIS sepulang sekolah, Hinata malah meninggalkan barang berharga yang akan menjadi materi pembahasan rapat tersebut, yaitu flashdisk yang berisi rekap data pemasukan dan pengeluaran OSIS bulan lalu.

setelah rapat dimulai dan ketua OSIS menyuruh Hinata menyerahkan rekap data tersebut dalam bentuk file, Hinata yang semula anteng-anteng saja mendadak berubah menjadi panik luar biasa lantaran barang yang seharusnya sudah ada ditasnya tiba-tiba lenyap.

Hinata yang tersadar telah tanpa sengaja meninggalkan flashdisk tersebut di kelas langsung saja meminta ijin untuk mengambilnya. dan disinilah hinata sekarang, berjalan sendirian disepanjang koridor gedung sekolah menuju ke kelasnya.

'semoga masih ada disana', batin Hinata mempercepat langkah kakinya saat tempat yang menjadi tujuannya sudah nampak didepan mata.

"ah.." Hinata sedikit terkejut saat dirinya baru membuka pintu kelas, seseorang sudah berdiri tepat didepannya. kalau saja hinata maju selangkah lagi, pasti dia sudah menabrak orang tersebut.

Hinata sedikit mendongak untuk melihat siapa orang tersebut, karena memang saat membuka pintu tadi di langsung dihadapkan dengan dada bidang seseorang yang diyakini hinata adalah seorang pemuda melihat tinggi badan hinata yang hanya mencapai dadanya saja.

"U-uchiha san", gumam Hinata yang terkejut dan tanpa sadar melangkah sedikit mundur ke belakang

sepertinya hari ini memang hari tersial untuk Hinata, flashdisk berisi rekap data keuangan osis yang seharusnya menjadi bahan rapat tertinggal di kelas, sekarang Hinata malah harus berhadapan dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

siapa yang tidak mengenal seorang Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda dengan wajah tampan dan kejeniusan diatas rata-rata, tapi sayangnya ketampanan dan kejeniusannya itu harus tertuupi dengan segala tindakannya.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang berandalan yang suka sekali membuat onar dan keributan di dalam maupun di luar sekolah. bahkan karena seringnya Sasuke membuat onar, yang mengira kalau sebenarnya Sasuke adalah anak dari salah satu pimpinan Yakuza.

"ke-kenapa uchiha-san belum pu-pulang", tanya hinata setelah tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

"hn. kau sendiri kenapa belum pulang ?", bukannya menjawab Sasuke malah balik bertanya pada Hinata.

"oh ya... a-aku hanya ingin me-mengambil barangku yang tertinggal dikelas". jawab hinatabsedikit terbata karena gugup harus berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"hn", Sasuke sedikit menggeser badannya kesamping memberi isyarat agar Hinata bisa lewat.

"pe-permisi", kata Hinata saat berjalan melewati Sasuke.

Hinata segera berjalan menuju mejanya yang ada didepan meja guru.

'sepertinya tadi aku meletakkannya dilaci, kenapa sekarang tidak ada ?', batin hinata keheranan katena barang yang dicarinya tidak ada. Hinata yakin -sangat yakin- meletakkannya di laci meja.

'mungkin aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya saat mengambil buku', Hinata segera berjongkok untuk mencari flashdisknya di bawah meja dan kursi.

Hinata sudah mencari ke setiap sudutnya, tapi hinata masih saja belum menemukannya.

"Kau sedang mencari apa ?", suara Sasuke yang mendekat menginterupsi kegiatan yang sedang Hinata lakukan.

Ternyata setelah Hinata masuk ke dalam kelas, Sasuke tidak langsung melenggang pergi, tetapi malah memperhatikan Hinata yang sepertinya sedang sibuk mencari sesuatu.

"A-aku sedang me-mencari flashdiskku", jawab Hinata terbata.

"Apa ini yang kau cari ?", tanya Sasuke sambil menunjukkan flashdisk berbentuk kepala Teddy Bear yang sedang dipegangnya.

"i-iya benar.. itu flashdiskku", jawab Hinata dengan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya seperti orang yang meminta.

bukannya memberikan, Sasuke malah menggenggam flashdisk itu dan memasukkanya ke dalam saku celana.

"Siapa bilang aku akan memberikannya padamu", kata sasuke datar.

"Ta-tapi itukan pu-punyaku", Hinata tidak mau kalah dan bersikukuh meminta flashdisknya kembali.

"Hn. Tapi aku yang menemukannya, jadi sekarang ini milikku".

"Ta-tapikan...", Hinata tidak tahu harus bilang apa lagi, berdebat dengan Sasuke bukanlah pilihan yang tepat. sudah pasti Hinata tidak akan mampu melawan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Apa kau benar-benar menginginkannya kembali ?", tanya Sasuke -lagi-

Hinata segera mengangguk dengan mantap menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Hinata benar-benar membutuhkan flashdisk tetsebut. Hinata tidak mau kalau harus mengulang pekerjaannya kembali.

"Aku akan mengembalikannya dengan satu syarat", Sasuke sedikit menyeringai saat mengatakannya.

"A-apa ?", Hinata mulai was-was saat mendengar kata Syarat dari Sasuke.

"Kau harus..", Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya yang semakin membuat Hinata merinding.

'glek' Hinata menelan ludah saking gugupnya.

"Menciumku", lanjut Sasuke dengan seringaian yang semakin lebar. Hinata serasa ingin pingsan saat itu juga mendengar syarat yang diajukan Sasuke.

Sudah lima menit berlalu sejak Sasuke mengajukan syaratnya kepada Hinata. Sedari tadi Hinata hanya berdiam diri saja mencoba mempertimbangkan tawaran Sasuke. Hinata benar-benar sedang kebingungan saat ini. Disatu sisi Hinata harus mendapatkan flashdisknya kembali karena jujur, Hinata benar-benar tidak mau kalau harus mengulang pekerjaannya kembali. butuh waktu berhari-hari untuk menyelesaikannya. Hinata kan masih punya pekerjaan lain yang juga harus diselesaikan selain mengurus pembendaharaan OSIS.

Dan disisi lain, Hinata juga tidak mau kalau harus menyerahkan ciuman pertamanya yang sangat berharga pada orang lain yang sama sekali tidak dicintainya. Apalagi orang yang akan merebut ciuman pertamanya adalah Sasuke. Pemuda dengan julukan _bad boy_ di sekolahnya.

"Bagaimana ?", Sasuke mulai tidak sabar menunggu jawaban dari Hinata.

"A-ano..", Hinata bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Tsk. ya sudah kalau tidak mau", Sasuke berbalik dan hendak melangkah pergi, akan tetapi dia langsung berhenti begitu mendengar suara hinata.

"Tu-tunggu !.", Hinata sedikit berseru untuk menghentikan Sasuke.

"A-akan aku lakukan", memantapkan hati, Hinata akhirnya memilih menuruti kemauan Sasuke. toh setelah ini Sasuke mungkin tidak akan mengingatnya lagi dan Hinata juga bisa segera terbebas dari Sasuke dan kembali ke ruang rapat OSIS yang myngkin saat ini masih berlangsung, mengingat materi rapat yang akan disampaikan berhubungan dengan hal yang saat ini sedang Hinata perjuangkan.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah. Aku juga ingin segera pulang", Sasuke kembali membalikkan badannya menghadap Hinata. jadilah sekarang mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan.

Dengan wajah yang memerah karena menahan malu dan gugup, bagaimana pun juga ini tetap ciuman pertamanya. Siapa yang tidak malu dan gugup jika predikat 'ciuman pertama'nya sebentar lagi akan melayang. Apalagi yang akan memulai ciuman itu adalah Hinata sendiri.

Hinata berjalan mendekat kearah sasuke dengan sedikit menunduk untuk menutupi wajahnya yang sudah memerah _to the max_. Ketika jarak yang dirasa sudah cukup dekat, Hinata berjinjit mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke sambil menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat dan..

Cuph~

Ciuman Hinata pun mendarat dengan suksesnya tepat ke bibir sasuke. Hanya sekedar menempel, tidak lebih karena Hinata buru-buru menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sasuke dan kembali menunduk dalam.

"Su-sudah.. se-sekarang kembalikan flashdiskku", Hinata benar-benar tidak betah jika harus berlama-lama berada di kelas berduaan saja dengan Sasuke.

"Hn. ini", Sasuke menyerahkan flashdisk yang tadi diletakkan di saku celananya dengan satu tangan yang berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang jika diperhatikan dari dekat akan nampak semburat merah yang hampir sama dengan milik Hinata.

Hinata yang sempat melihat reaksi yang dilakukan sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya bingung. Bukannya tadi yang mengajukan syarat yang 'aneh' aneh itu Sasuke, kenapa sekarang malah dia yang bersikap malu-malu seperti itu.

"Kenapa masih disini, bukannya kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan", kata Sasuke yang merasa Hinata yang terus memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

"a-ah iya.. Te-terima kasih U-uchiha san", Hinata sedikit membungkuk dan segera pergi meninggalkan Sasuke di kelas dan berjalan cepat menuju ke ruang rapat.

"Dasar gadis bodoh. Aku Tidak bilang kalau harus mencium di bibir", gumam Sasuke sambil menyentuhkan jari di bibirnya yang baru saja dicium oleh Hinata. Tetnyata tanpa satu orang pun tahu, ciuman yang baru saja Sasuke lakukan juga merupakan ciuman pertama untuknya.

Sepertinya hari-hari disekolah mulai akan menyenangkan bagi Sasuke karena dia bisa bertemu kembali dengan Hinata, gadis polos yang mudah sekali tetpengaruh dengan perkataannya yang sejatinya hanyalah gurauan saja.

Tunggu saja Hinata, mulai besok hari-harimu di sekolah tidak akan setenang dan sedamai dulu lagi, karena mulai besok dan seterusnya seorang Uchiha Sasuke akan menjadi bagian dari jalannya kehidupan seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

 **Fin~**

 **berakhir dengan gajenya**

 **bertemu lagi dengan saya, author newbie yang masih butuh banyak bimbingan sertabdukungan dari para reader dan senpai-senpai sekalian.**

 **ini fic kedua saya, fic ini terinspirasi dari komik (saya lupa judul dan siap pengarangnya) dengan berbagai perubahan disana-sini menurut imajinasi saya sendiri.**

 **Terima kasih buat para reader yang sudah mau mampir buat baca fic abal-abal dari saya. ^^**

 **Sekian dari saya..^^**

 **(bingung mau nulis apa lagi)**

 **...RnR Please...**


End file.
